Haru wo Matsu
by Yuki no Namida
Summary: On the first day of spring, Sasuke always does the same thing. Too bad his squad has something else planned... Summary sucks, but please read anyway. Itasasu fluff


A/N: Finally! Here's the story I promised you Sasukez; hope you like it! I forgot what I told you their ages were going to be (sorry!), so Sasuke will be 13 and Itachi will be 20.

Rating: K 

Warnings: Shounen ai, probably OOC

Pairings: ItachixSasuke

Disclaimer: No, they're not mine…

_Italics _are thoughts (Only used when thoughts are in the middle of a conversation)

Told from Sasuke's POV

* * *

It's the first day of spring, and it also happens to be our day off… Instead of doing what I do every year, I somehow ended up going on a walk with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Of course Sakura was the one that suggested it; Naruto quickly agreed with her, and when I declined, Kakashi decided to ask why. I think he suspects something and I wasn't willing to confirm any theory he might have, so I decided that the best thing to do was to give in…

"Look at the trees; they're so pretty!" Sakura said. I looked up and saw she was right. Even though spring had barely begun, the trees were full of cherry blossoms. "You're right, Sakura! They remind me of you!" Naruto yelled. As usual, Sakura ignored him and kept looking at me, expecting a response. "Uh huh," I responded and kept walking among the trees.

As I continued walking, I remembered all those times that Itachi and I had done the same thing. We had always walked down this path and ended up in a beautiful clearing. This year should've been the same…"SASUKE!" I suddenly heard Naruto yell, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What?" I answered, irritated. "Didn't you hear me? I've called you five times already!" _'Obviously not or I would've answered.'_ "No, what do you want?" "Kakashi-sensei just received a message saying that three Akatsuki members have been spotted in the village! And one of them is Itachi!"

'_Itachi, he still came…' _"Naruto, where are Kakashi and Sakura?" "They already went after the Akatsuki members. I only stayed behind because you were walking ahead and didn't notice what was happening." "Where were th-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Itachi standing further down the road. "Looking for me, little brother?" he asked sarcastically.

"Itachi… Naruto, leave him to me," I say turning to him. "But, Sasuke, last time he-" "Just do it!" I yelled, interrupting him. He looked at me with a worried expression while I just glared back. "Alright Sasuke. I'll go help Kakashi and Sakura," he said as he leapt away toward the village gate.

As soon as Naruto left, I formed the hand signs and performed the fireball jutsu. Itachi easily evaded the attack and I ran towards him with a chidori in my left hand. As expected, he caught my hand and the chidori began dissipating.

"I see you're doing well, otouto," he says, our "fight" now over. I smile up at him and let him lead me into that clearing that was now very familiar to us both. "You still came…" "Of course, I wasn't going to let some unexpected event ruin this day," he replied, bringing me into a hug. I looked up confused and asked, "But how did you know about-" my question was swallowed up as he placed his lips on mine. After the kiss was broken, he answered "I just did." with a small smile gracing his features.

"I missed you, aniki," I whispered, hugging him back. "I missed you as well, Sasuke," he says before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "But, I'm afraid that I can't stay as long as I would like to this time…" "That's ok," I reply hugging him harder, "I'm just glad that you came…"

Our hug is suddenly broken as I feel a push that sends me to the ground. I look at Itachi in bewilderment and ask, "What are you doing?" "Well, we have to make it look convincing, don't we?" _'What? Oh right, we were supposed to be fighting…'_ "Yeah," I respond while attempting to punch him lightly. He actually lets the punches land, but then spins around and kicks me out of the clearing. _'Ow, even when he's holding back, it still hurts...'_

As I look up, I see that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura have returned. They must have returned just as Itachi was going to kick me. _'No wonder, Itachi didn't hold back as much.' _"You're still far too weak, little brother," I hear Itachi say, now back to his facade. (Sayounara) I respond to that by sending him a death glare as he disappears. (Aishiteru) _Only we understand the wordless messages. _

Sakura suddenly runs over to me and asks, "Are you alright, Sasuke?" I decide to be nice this time. "Yes, Sakura. I'm fine," I say, taking her outstretched hand and standing up. "What happened to the other Akatsuki members?" "There was no one there when we arrived, and since Naruto told us you were fighting with Itachi, we came back," Kakashi answered in his usual tone, but I'm almost sure I saw a small smile through his mask.

Oh well…

Looking up at the cherry blossom trees once again, I think, _'I can't wait for next spring…'_

* * *

A/N: Hope it was ok. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Oh, Sasukez, I haven't added it to the community yet. I want to know what you think before I do. 


End file.
